When the Night Falls, My Lonely Heart Calls
by Luvv-Story
Summary: This story takes place in the 17th century in Italy. Bella accidentaly meets Edward. But The Volturi forbides their love unless he kills her. What will happendto these two lovers? *GASPS*


BPOV

"Mom, when will we get new bread this loaf is beginning to reek?" I asked my mother Renee as we were preparing dinner for when my father Charlie returned from work. My Dad worked as the town police man. I mean, during the 17th century, there does tend to be a lot of thievery, so that kept my father busy.

"Darling, I don't know, bread is not cheap these days. We'll have to use that up in some stew or something." My mom said, trying to think of more creative ways she could incorporate stale foods into some fresh food. She was always a "creative" cook, not wanting to let one piece of food be wasted.

"Mom, come on, we're middle class. It's not like we're peasants that cannot afford new bread. Be realistic mom." I said, tired of my mom's stubbornness. And I think I had finally gotten through to her because she said.

"Fine Bella, you win. Take this piece of silver and go buy some new bread. Happy now?" My mom said half aggravated and laughing.

"Yes mom, thank you. I shall be back in no less than an hour." I said as I grabbed the piece of silver and went out the door.

When I got outside, I was instantly hit with the vulgar odour of the city. It was disgusting having to live in such an overpopulated area so close to the heart of Italy. Yes we lived in Italy, even though I couldn't speak a word of Italian, I managed. We moved here last year for my father to pursue his job. It has been quite lovely, and I do enjoy it, even if I am slightly unhappy. That doesn't matter though, we all have to make sacrifices and live with them. As long as my parents are happy, I'll pretend to be happy.

_Ugh it is impossible to breathe in this corset._ I thought to myself as I fought for air in this stuffy town. I was walking down the main sidewalk, looking at all the little shops. This town was quite lovely, even if I couldn't speak much of their language. The town was quite dirty; I had to lift up the hem of my dress in hopes of not ruining the ends. It was new and gorgeous; I wore it for the first time today. It was a deep blue with lace work along the sleeves. The only downside was that it was dangerously low cut, which I was not all that comfortable with. When I had gotten it I was shocked but my mom said "Darling, if you have it, show it off. You won't get yourself a husband wearing dresses that go up to your neck." Which was true, but I didn't want to be mistaken for a prostitute.

I was totally in a daze, that I didn't even realize I had passed the bakery. I retraced my steps and opened the door to the new business. Instantly the smell of the city was washed out by delicious smelling loaves of bread. Luckily, there were only about three people in here so I would be served faster. I was looking at the loaves of bread when somebody said something:

"Excuse ma Bella—"

This caught me off guard that I jumped back, making me lose my balance. I began to fall towards a pile of buns. Which I had managed to hit and knock over. I lay on the ground with about a dozen buns surrounding me. I lay still for about one second when I opened my eyes, I saw a man, with stunning copper hair and piercing green eyes meeting my gaze.

"Oh, non, ma Bella! –"He went to continue but I interrupted him.

"I am sorry, but I do not speak Italian."

"Perfect! Neither do I! I'm so sorry, I really shouldn't have snuck up on you like that. My apologise Miss." He said, as he helped pull me up. I was so close to him when I was standing, that I realized he smelled amazing. I didn't want to look like a loser who just fell into a pile of buns and began sniffing her hero, so I backed away and began wiping crumbs off of my dress.

"I'm terribly sorry Miss." He said as he made eye contact with me. "I just wanted to tell you, that you look beautiful in that blue dress of yours. It really brings out your—"then he paused and looked at me. I took a gulp, in awe that this god like man was talking to me. "eyes." He finished, not taking his eyes off of me for a second. I stayed, looking at him for a few seconds when I heard the baker say:

"Cuál de usted pagará por los bollos??" He asked in Italian, looking at the buns, then at us._ I _assumed he wanted somebody to pay for the buns. So I quickly decided I would offer.

"Don't worry I can—"Then the man with the bronze hair interrupted my sentence.

"No, I couldn't let a maiden pay for these buns. Especially after I was so careless and knocked them over." He said, grinning at me.

I just smiled and blushed. _He is HANDSOME!_ _This cannot be happening!!_

He handed over the money and took the buns that the baker put into a bag. Once he had the bag in hand, he turned and looked at me.

``By the way, my name is Edward.``

_Wow that is a sexy name._ I thought to myself, and then I realized he was waiting for me to say mine.

``Oh, my name is Isabella Swan. Just call me Bella though." I said smiling.

"Bella, you do know that is Italian for _Beautiful?_" He asked me, still staring at me with his green eyes.

"Uh, yes. Yes I did." I said, forgetting slightly how to speak for a moment. Still gazing at him.

"It suits you." He said as he began to turn away to leave. "I'll see you around soon, hopefully." He said, making my heart stop for just a second.

"Certainly." I said breathlessly. Then he left out the door. Leaving me alone in the bakery with the baker.

I went up to the counter and said "Uh, uno loafemando of..um..bread." I said pointing hopelessly at the loaf of bread I wanted.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

EPOV

_She was beautiful_ I thought to myself remembering my encounter with Bella at the bakery. _She smelt so sweet. The best smelling human I'd ever smelt in my entire existence. It was so hard for me not to take her right then and there._ I shuddered thinking about her blood. It was so tempting. I could just go back there right now, and take her. She would come with me. No. I will not destroy that beautiful human's life. She was beautiful, the way the blood rose to her cheeks.._No Edward. Do not think about killing her._ I forced myself. _I will not kill her, I won't!_ I promised myself. I always keep my promises. Then my train of thought was broken by Jane.

"Edward, why in the world do you have a dozen buns? We don't even eat them?" She asked truly confused.

"Uh, well I was in a bakery." I couldn't tell them about Bella, they would make me kill her. And I was afraid I would listen to them. "I accidentally knocked them over." I said.

"Edward. We're vampires; we have the best coordination possible. It's impossible to knock over a pile of buns and not even catch them." She said knowing I was up to something. "So you'd better tell me why you have a pile of buns that smell like a human Edward."

_Crap, I forgot about her smell. _I suddenly began to panic. Then I decided I would have to tell them the truth. I mean they are the Volturi.

"Well, I met a girl at the bakery. She spilt some buns and I offered to pay for them. No big deal. I was just being a gentleman." I said, proud of my quick comeback.

"Ok, that's fine. It's not like it meant anything." She said. Then I heard I read her mind.

_She smells delicious, perhaps I should just go hunt her down tonight.._

I let out a fierce growl on instinct. _Great, there goes my cover._

Jane raised one eyebrow. "You mean to tell me that you don't have feelings for her, but you couldn't help but growl at me in her defence?"

"No, I have no feelings for her. I just met her…"Then she cut me off before I could continue.

"Well if you have no feelings for her. Then let me kill her!" She exclaimed. I could sense she was craving her delicious blood, but not half as much as I was.

"No!" I roared. "Do not kill her!"

"Why?" She asked, getting frustrated.

"Um, well because..uh..I saw her first and she's my prey!" I said, not realizing what these words meant as I said them.

"Oh, she's yours." That made her back off a bit. The Volturi was always respectful when one vampire claimed another human for their prey.

"You better not be lying to me lover boy. Because if I find out that you didn't kill her. I will take the glorious task upon myself to drink her blood. Alright." She said, beginning to back away.

"Well, I was thinking of waiting a bit, you know, just to get her attached so I could lure her in with my cunning good looks." I said, trying to think of a way I could buy us more time. Knowing full well that I couldn't possibly kill that beautiful soft creature, even if I craved her blood.

"That sounds like a plan." Said Jane. Surprising me on how easy it was to convince her.

"But." She continued. _Oh crap, there's a condition. I knew she wouldn't have agreed that easily._ "If you're lying to me, I will still kill her with my own hands if I find out you do not kill her. Take that as a warning." She said, then turned on her heel and began to walk away.

I called behind her "Don't worry, I am a noble man that keeps his promises!"

Then I began to panic. _Oh crap. Did I just agree to kill her? I can't possibly kill her! No, I won't kill her. I can't stay away from her either. Ugh, I just found out her name and I'm already in too deep. I don't even know if it would work out having a relationship with her, she's human, I'm not. _Then I paused my train of thought. _Wow, imagine if we did into a relationship. _My mind was suddenly filled with glorious images of us together. I craved to see her full brown eyes, and to see her cheeks flush a dazzling shade of pink. _No Edward, you cannot be with this girl, you might kill her. _Which was true.

Then a sudden thought crossed my mind. _What if I just went there to talk to her? I could just say hi and ask how she's doing after the fall. Yes, that's it, I shall see how she's doing. It's simple, harmless, and perfect. _With that in mind, I ran, full speed, taking my buns with me, leaving the Volturi behind. I, Edward Cullen, was going to visit Isabella Swan.

My heart felt somehow happier as I ran to see the breathtaking angel named _Bella._


End file.
